The present invention relates to a diaperbag and more particularly to a diaperbag which can generates sound.
The diaperbag is a utility bag intended for the storage and transport of baby paraphernalia, including typically such items as diapers, baby powder, baby oil, feeding bottles, blankets, and the like Typically the bag includes a plurality of compartments configured and dimensioned to receive baby paraphernalia therein Some of the compartments are typically permanently open (that is, accessible) so as to facilitate use thereof, while others are typically closable by means of zippers, snap locks, microhook/microloop fasteners (of the type sold under the tradename VELCRO), and the like.
As a baby is usually in distress immediately prior to a diaper change, and the process of changing the diaper may itself be sufficient to put the changer in a condition of stress, it would be desirable for soothing sounds such as music (or even intra-uterine sounds similar to those heard by the child in the womb) to be played during use of the diaperbag. In particular instances a sound-generating system (e.g., a radio, tape, stereo or CD system) may not be readily available at the time and location of the diaper change. Thus there exists a need for a diaperbag which includes a sound-generating system so that the same is readily available for use with the diaperbag.
Preferably the soothing sounds would start about when a diaper is removed from a compartment of the diaperbag for a diaper-change. However, despite the beneficial effects of such sounds on both the baby and the changer, during the rush of preparing to change the diaper, the changer may neglect to actuate the sound-generating system. Although the sound-generating system is available and readily adjacent the diaperbag (for example, disposed in or on the diaperbag), the changer may simply forget to actuate the sound-generating system, being more concerned at the instant with pacifying the crying baby and preventing undue contamination of the area by the baby's exudate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diaperbag having as a part thereof actuatable electronic means for generating sound.
Another object is to provide such a diaperbag including switch means for actuating the sound-generating means, the switch means in a preferred embodiment being so constructed, configured and dimensioned that accessing of a predetermined compartment of the diaperbag is normally sufficient to actuate the sound-generating means.
A further object is to provide such a diaperbag in which, depending upon the desired application, closure of the compartment either is or is not normally sufficient to cause the switch means to again actuate the sound-generating means.